Board Games
by Kvazq598
Summary: I wrote this one-shot as a challenge issued by JoeyJar99. Little one-shot of how Stevie and Zander got together one rainy night.


**Hey everyone so this is my response to a writing challenge by JoeyJar99. They gave me a title, which was Board Games. Enjoy!**

**Just a side note. My writing style is '**_Italics' _**like this are thoughts. Just the italic words are lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the song, characters, or board games. **

* * *

Stevie sat down to finish writing her song when her daughter came into view. "Marie, what are you doing out of bed sweetie?" she said with concern. Stevie settled her notebook on the couch and lifted her daughter on to her lap. She could see Marie's eyes wide with fear and how she clutched her stuffed panda tightly. Marie buried her head into her mother's chest. "Another nightmare huh?" She felt her daughter nod. That was the third time this week. "What was it this time?" Marie lifted her head, "There was this big, ugly, scary monster with these pointy teeth. He wanted to eat me mama." Marie reburied her head. Stevie sighed and ran her hands through her daughter's mane of curls, "It's alright, I'm here. Come on let's take you back to bed."

Stevie stood from the couch and carried her daughter up the stairs to her room. She settled her on the bed and tucked her in snuggly. Stevie pulled up the rocking chair next to the bed. "How about I sing you little song to help you go to sleep?" Marie thought about it, but shook her head. "No mama, can you tell me a story?" Stevie nodded and headed for the bookshelf, but Marie's voice stopped her. "No not one of those." Stevie frowned in confusion," Then which one?"

Marie thought hard, her tongue stuck out in concentration. Then a thought struck her. "Mama, why do you and daddy always play old board games on Sundays?" Stevie was a little taken back at question, but smiled. She always wondered when her children would ask that question. Stevie sat on the rocking chair, " Well once upon a time.."

**~_Flashback~_**

**_Junior Year 2012-2013_**

Stevie Baskara sat at her regular lunch table. She had a free period and decided to enjoy the nice weather, maybe even think of some lyrics for the song Zander and her were working on. Stevie felt something stir of the thought of her best friend. _'No! You can't think like that. He's your best friend!'_ She thought as she reprimanded herself. Lately whenever Zander was near, Stevie felt her heart rate speed up and she would get tongue-tied at the worse times. Stevie knew that she liked Zander, she wasn't going to deny it to herself. She remembered what Kacey said when they discovered the song Zander wrote for his dog. Stevie agreed with Kacey for once, she couldn't date Zander. It could jeopardize the band.

Stevie took out her writing notebook and a pen. _'Now how did that part go?' _she thought as she tapped her pen against the table. Stevie finally remembered the melody and started putting words together. She wrote the first line that popped into her head.

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place  
_

_It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

Stevie liked how the song was coming out. She continued to write when she heard her name from behind. Stevie quickly shut her notebook, she knew that voice anywhere. "Oh, hey Zander." She casually placed her arm on top of the notebook. Zander Robbins came walking down, with two drinks in his hand. "Here, I got you your favorite." He handed her one of the two smoothies. Zander squinted his eyes as he noticed what was under Stevie's arm. He recognized it as Stevie's writing book. "I see that you've started writing. Can I see it?"

Stevie nervously put a stray curl behind her ear. "Um, yeah I don't think you should. It's not ready." She tried to put the book in her backpack, but Zander made a move to grab it, "I think I shall." Stevie stood onto the table and stretched her arm in an attempt to keep the book from Zander. "I think you shalln't." Both were laughing as Stevie kept the book out of reach. Her arm got tired so she decided to dash out of the lunch area. "Come and it get Z!"

Zander got up from their table and ran after his best friend. Stevie headed towards the band room. "I'm going to get you Baskara!" Stevie opened the door into the band, but Zander was one step behind her. How he caught up so fast Stevie would never know. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, putting Stevie over his shoulder. "Gotcha!" Stevie kicked and softly hit her fist into his back. "Zander, put me down!"

"Okay," She felt the smirk that came with that one word. Zander dropped her on the couch. "Now let me see that song." He plucked the book out of her hands and went to the page marked. '_Hmm, sounds like a love song. I wonder who about. Must be about Justin Cole.' _Zander felt his stomach sink at the thought. He really liked Stevie, maybe even love, but he wouldn't get a chance to explore the feelings he had for his best friend. "This is really good, but it needs more."

Stevie nodded, not sure how to feel about Zander's comment. Zander handed back her book, he let his fingers linger on hers for few seconds than normal. Both snatched their hands back and looked at anything else in the room, except each other. "Hey, are we still up for game night Sunday? I want to beat your butt at Trouble again." Zander asked trying to change the subject. Stevie smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Zander nodded," Yeah I think so and you are so going down Baskara." Stevie narrowed her eyes," Bring it Robbins."

* * *

_**~Sunday Night 6pm~**_

Stevie started to put away her board games. The band was suppose to have game night at her house but everyone's plans seemed to change. Kacey had to go with her mom to visit a sick aunt the day before. She wouldn't return till Monday night. Kevin got sick with the chicken pox and Nelson, being the good friend he is, decided to take care of him plus he also already had the chicken pox unlike Kevin's family. Stevie was going to text Zander when she heard footstep coming from the stairs.

Zander walked down to the basement, his hair and jacket were glistening with water and he had an umbrella in his hand. " It's raining cats and dogs outside. Glad it's warm in here." He shook the water from his hair and some fell onto Stevie, "Hey watch it," she laughed, "I was just about to text you. Looks like game night is cancelled. Kacey's out of town and Kevin is sick with Nelson watching him." Zander rested next to Stevie, taking off his jacket. "That's fine, we can just hang here ourselves, if that's alright with you."

Stevie found herself nodding. Alone with Zander at her house? Stevie's heart started to beat faster. _' Relax Stevie, it's just Zander. You guys are best friends, it will be fine.' _Stevie got up and made her way to the closet that held all the games. "Okay, so we have Monopoly, Uno, Pictionary, Scrabble, Trouble, and Clue. Pick your poison." Zander rested his hands behind his head and crossed his legs on the table. "I believe you mentioned kicking my butt at Trouble. You're on."

Stevie smirked and it was on. Zander won the first round, but Stevie won the next two. Stevie was laughing at Zander's sour expression. "What did I say Z? I'm the Queen of Trouble." Zander grumbled something under his breathe but reluctantly smiled. He couldn't stay mad at Stevie for long. He mocked bowed. "All hail Queen Stevie." Stevie curtsied, "Thank you my good man." Both fell onto the sofa, laughing. Stevie was actually having fun. She wasn't even worrying about how her stomach dropped when Zander sat closer, their knees touching.

"What do you want to do now?" Zander asked, he replaced his feet on the coffee table. Stevie looked at her phone, it read 7 o'clock. "Well we have three hours until you have to be home. What do you want to do?" Zander pondered what they could do. An idea struck him. Maybe they could work on the song and he could get Stevie to tell him who the song is about. "Okay, I decided that we will work on the song." Stevie wasn't really ready to work on the song with Zander just yet. "I don't..." Zander held his finger to Stevie's lips, "Bup, bup, bup. I remember you asking me what I wanted to do." Stevie smacked his hand away and grumbled fine under her breath. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from the contact.

Stevie got her notebook out of her backpack while Zander grabbed Stevie's nearby guitar. He strummed a few strings before he looked up at Stevie and flashed a smile. "Ready!" Stevie nodded, she looked around the room before an idea popped into her head. She closed her eyes and listened the rain from outside. "Okay, how about this," she motioned for him to start playing the song.

_The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm __You give me feelings that I adore_

Zander laughed at the choice of lyrics considering the weather. "I like that," he strummed a few more chords before he spoke up. "I think the chorus should start up again here ."

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
now just take your time  
Wherever you go _

"And then," he continued,

_But what am I gonna say:_  
_ When you make me feel this way_  
_ I just mmmmm_

They finished the awhile later. "I really like this song Zander." Stevie was amazed at how they finished it so quickly. Zander turned his attention to the small and only window in the basement. He saw grass and a bit of the sidewalk. "Yeah, I can tell so is it about someone special." He tried to make sound as casual as possible. Stevie straighten her shoulders, "Eh, what makes you say that?" Zander laughed quietly, "The lyrics Stevie, I'm not clueless." He put the guitar back on it's stand and jumped onto the couch. He wrapped his arm around Stevie casually and rested his feet once again on the coffee table. "So are you going to tell, I need to make sure who to beat up if necessary." _'Or just beat up tomorrow' _he thought bitterly.

Stevie didn't know what to do. Her head was telling her to lie, but her gut and heart were teaming up against her. They were telling her to spill the truth to Zander. Maybe he felt the same way and of he didn't she could get over him quicker if he knew. She had always listened to her gut, so she decided it was now or never. "Well, yes it is about a guy." Zander felt his heart sink, "That's great. Is it...is it Justin?" Stevie laughed, "No, It's someone else. I'm over Justin." Zander started picking invisible lint off his shirt. He didn't want to make eye contact with Stevie. "So who is he?"

Stevie didn't want to come right out and say it, it might scare Zander. "Well, he's a fellow musician, and he also has a great voice. He's handsome and funny, and has an awesome smile. He's..." Stevie stopped, she almost accidently said Zander's name. Zander raised an eyebrow, "He's what?" Stevie looked at her hands and started to nervously twist them. "He's my best friend." Zander dropped his feet onto the floor and sat up straight. He felt sick. "I have to go now, bye Stevie." Zander made a grab for his jacket, but Stevie reached it before him. He saw the hurt in her eyes. "That's it! I spilled my guts out to you and you...you just leave," Stevie felt her anger rise even more when he didn't respond.

Zander was upset and angry himself. What did she expect from him, "Well I'm sorry but I don't want to hear about the girl I might be in love with talking about another guy! Now will you please give me back my jacket." Stevie didn't move. Did she hear him correctly, _'He loves me?'_ The thought repeated through her head. "Stevie?" Zander asked, she had been standing still for a whole minute. Zander didn't even know if she was breathing. _'Opps, I can't believe I just said that,' _he thought. He couldn't take it back now.

Stevie started laughing which made Zander feel even worse. "Haha, you had you're laugh now can I get my jacket. I want to leave while I still have a smidge of dignity left." Stevie stopped laughing and threw his jacket over onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Zander the guy I'm talking about is you!" Zander was shocked, "Wait what?" Stevie punched him in the arm, which was followed by a loud 'ow'. "You can be so oblivious sometimes." Zander laughed and wrapped his arm around Stevie's waist bringing her closer. "Well in that case.."

Zander placed a soft kiss onto Stevie's lips. Something both had been waiting for quite a while now. Zander pulled away, "Wait, do you really think I'm handsome?" He was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Stevie laughed and tried to give him another punch to the arm. Zander caught it and brought her closer for another kiss.

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

Marie looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Then what happened mama?" Stevie noticed her daughter yawn, she quietly laughed at Marie's struggle to stay awake. "They lived happily ever after. And that sweetie is why you daddy and I play board games on Sundays. It remind us of the day we got together," Stevie tucked in Marie and kissed her forehead, "Night sweetie, I love you." Marie closed her eyes and sighed feeling sleep start to take over her. "Night mama, I love you too."

Stevie looked into the next room to check on her son. Max was sleeping soundly in his bed. She heard the front door open and close softly. "Hey." Zander came walking in, putting away his coat and keys. "Hey!" Stevie hugged her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zander looked at the kitchen clock, "It's late. Why are you up?" Stevie walked to where her book was and stored it away. The song will have to wait for another day. "Marie had another nightmare, told her a story to get her to sleep." Zander nodded, "Which one?"

"The one about the day we got together. Always knew they'll ask one day." Zander sat onto the loveseat bring Stevie down with him, "I always loved that story." Stevie gave him a genuine smile, "Me too."

* * *

**The end! So what did you think. First How To Rock story. I usually write Harry Potter and I'm currently writing a multi-chapter story, but it's nice to take a break and write this one. Well I hope everyone who reads enjoys it cause I sure do. Bye!**


End file.
